Book Of Moulin Rouge Songs Part II: Passions
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: A part of my Moulin Rouge fiction era! An ongoing story of the people of Harmony! Not just a bunch of songfics, an actual STORY! 4th up: Luis and Sheridan sing Spectacular Spectacular! R/R!
1. Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

Disclaimer-Passions and the song aren't mine

__

"Blah" are lyrics

Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

"Let me guess," Rebecca said. "David exposed you and Sam threw you out of the house."

"Yeah," Ivy replied. They were standing in the street. "And let me guess. You didn't, ahem, perform as well as Julian thought you could, so he threw you out."

"Yeah, he's still chasing after Eve," Rebecca said.

"So we've both been spurned by our lovers," Ivy said. "Love sucks."

"Yeah, it's SOO overrated," Rebecca said. _"The French are glad to die for love. They delight in fighting duels."_

Ivy nodded. _"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels!"_

Rebecca grinned. _"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental, but diamonds are a…"_

"Girl's best friend!" Ivy joined in.

"_A kiss may be grand_,_ but it…"_

"Wow!" Ivy said sarcastically.

__

"…won't pay the rental on your humble flat."

A stray cat wondered by. _"Or help you feed your pussycat,"_ Ivy said.

Rebecca ran a hand along the wrinkles on her face. _"Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end."_

Ivy fingered her diamond ring. _"But square-cut or pear-shaped, these rocks don't lose their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Ivy and Rebecca walked past a shop with designer dresses in the front window. Rebecca pressed her face into the mirror and stared at the beautiful clothes. Ivy shook her head. _"'Cause we are living in a material world…"_

"…and I am a material girl!" Rebecca sang, grinning.

Rebecca and Ivy headed towards the Crane mansion. Staring past the iron gate, they could see Theresa yelling at Ethan. Gwen was clinging to Ethan's arm while Fox stood behind Theresa, looking amused.

Ivy shook her head. _"There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer…"_

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend," Rebecca said, nodding in agreement.

Julian stepped onto the threshold, and said something like, "And what is my wife and vice-president arguing about with Ivy's son?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. _"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks you're awful nice…"_

Theresa had had it. She was so far gone, it didn't matter what they were arguing about. "That's IT!" she screamed. "I'm sick of you and your selfish ways, Julian, and I'm sick of Ethan hurting me! I'm leaving this mansion! Tonight!" Theresa turned and went into the house, slamming the door, leaving Julian on the steps, confused.

__

"…but get that ice, or else no dice," Ivy finished.

Rebecca almost looked piteously at the house as the two walked away. _"He's your guy when stocks are high, but beware when they start to descend!"_

"Diamonds are a girl's best…" Ivy sang.

__

"Diamonds are a girl's best…" Rebecca sang.

__

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" they chorused.

Ivy and Rebecca stopped in front of Sam and Grace's house, where they could see the Bennetts talking in the living room through the window. Ivy scoffed, disgusted. _"'Cause that's when the louses go back to their spouses!"_

"Diamonds…" Rebecca sang.

__

"…are a…" Ivy sang.

__

"…girl's…"

"…best…"

Suddenly, they were aware of the pedestrians staring at them like they were crazy.

"…friend," they finished up quietly. 

"Hey, you ain't a half-bad singer," Ivy said.

"Thanks, Ivy. Now, let's go see if we can go sue Julian for assaulting me. His word against ours. And you know his record…"

"Sounds good," Ivy said, as she pressed towards the police station with her real best friend.

Well, you like? I'm on a Moulin Rouge kick right now. Can I help it if it's the greatest movie of all time?

REVIEW!!


	2. Hindi Sad Diamonds

Disclaimer-Passions and the song aren't mine

Shout Outs:

Neciekins-I wasn't gonna focus much on Sam/Ivy. I was even planning a Sam/Grace. I'm saving 'Come What May' for Theresa and Fox. Sorry. ^-^ I hope you like the rest of it.

Votes:

In El Tango De Roxanne, should Julian play Christian, or TC? I'm willing to do either.

Hindi Sad Diamonds

Pilar bit her lip and fought back tears. 

How could he just show up again? Martin Fitzgerald, the father of her children and her one true love, had just returned to Harmony as an amnesiac. And what was worse, he brought home a new wife!

Pilar muttered under her breath. "God, lead me not into temptation…" Temptation to rip off the hands of the Bermuda girl off her husband's arm. Martin had looked at Pilar as if he didn't recognize the mother of his children.

Laughter echoed down the street, where Pilar could see Ivy and Rebecca singing to themselves. But Ivy and Rebecca weren't laughing. It was Martin's new love, Dolores.

"Sing it again," Martin said.

Dolores complied, and began singing in Hindi. Pilar bit her lip. She had studied a little bit of Hindi in her youth, and she knew what Dolores was saying.

"_Jingle, jingle are the noises that my ankle bracelets make,"_ Pilar mouthed. _"My heart was put back together; a foreigner took my heart and flew away. I'll come close to you; I'll sink into your breath; I'll steal your sleep from you."_

Pilar turned away. Big mistake. She caught sight off the place where she and Martin had shared their first kiss.

With tears running down her face, she began singing herself. _"Kiss…hand…diamonds: best friend. Kiss…grand…diamonds: best friend."_

Martin walked past Pilar with Dolores on his arm, laughing. Pilar touched the wrinkled creases on her face. _"Men: cold. Girls: old. And we all lose our charms in the end."_

She hummed to herself as she went along. She stomped humming and started chanting as she reached the jewelry store. She looked into the front window, watching the diamonds sparkle in the sunlight, and started chanting. _"Diamonds are a…diamonds are a…diamonds are a…diamonds are a…diamonds are a…diamonds are a…diamonds are a…"_

Pilar traced her finger over the window in an outline of a heart-shaped diamond, the most beautiful one there.

__

"…girl's best friend."

REVIEW!!


	3. Come What May

Disclaimer-Passions and the song aren't mine

Come What May

Theresa was throwing things in her suitcase angrily. 

"We're leaving, Little Ethan," Theresa said to her son. "I'm going to divorce Julian and take him for everything he's got. Then I'm going to kick him out on his @$$. AND I'm going to change your name," she said as an afterthought. "No more Ethan for me, thank you. Maybe I'll change it to Martin, for Papa." Her face softened. "Maybe I'll change it to Nicholas."

"Ugh, don't give him my name," Fox said, entering the room.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"It's not nice to announce that you're leaving tonight without giving us proper warning," he replied smoothly. 

"Hm." Theresa threw a shirt into her suitcase.

"Are you serious about leaving, Theresa? You're actually going to leave."

"Yes, Fox, I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Would you stay here for anyone?"

"No."

"Not even for Ethan?"

"No, thank you. I've had my fill of Ethan. Let him have his whore."

"Ouch," Fox said. "But for anyone else?"

"No. I'll take Julian for all he's worth, and then move back in with Mama. She needs me, now with Papa…seeing another."

"Would you stay for any reason?"

"Not a hope in Hell." Theresa zipped up her suitcase.

"Well, if not for anything else…" Fox took a breath. "Would you stay for me?"

Theresa stopped cold. Slowly, she turned to face him. "Fox?"

Fox shifted uncomfortably. "I mean…um…"

"Fox…" Theresa stepped towards him.

__

"Never knew I could feel like this."

Theresa stopped moving and stared at him.

Fox cleared his throat and began again. _"Like I've never seen the sky before."_ His voice gained clarity and confidence. _"Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more."_

Theresa kept staring at him. "Fox…"

His voice started to rise. _"Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing; telling me to give you everything?" _He stepped toward her and reached for her arm. _"Seasons may change: Winter to Spring, but I love you, until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day!"_

Theresa smiled. She put her hand in his outstretched palm and squeezed it, gazing at him lovingly. The two began to walk out of the room and down the stairs as she started to sing. _"Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly, it moves with such a perfect grace."_

" Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste," they sang together.

__

"It all revolves around you," Theresa finished.

They were downstairs now, where Julian, Gwen, and Ethan were standing around, trying to recover from the events of earlier. The three looked up as Theresa and Fox stopped at the bottom of the stairs, holding each other's hands and continuing to sing.

__

"And there's no mountain too high; no river too wide. _Sing out this song, and I'll be there by your side!"_ Theresa threw a scornful glance at Julian and Ethan. _"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide!"_

"But I love you…" Fox sang.

__

"…I love you…" Theresa sang.

__

"…'til the end…"

"…until the end…"

"…of time," they sang together. _"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day!"_

Fox and Theresa stood before Julian, Ethan, and Gwen.

"Gwen," Theresa said. "I hope you're happy with Ethan." She leaned against Fox's arm. "Because I know I'll be happy with Fox."

"Theresa, you can't be serious!" Ethan exploded. "You mean you're giving up wealth and security to be with my brother?"

"You jealous, Ethan?"

Ethan shot daggers at Fox with his eyes. "I'm not jealous. I just think she could do better."

"Sorry, Ethan," Theresa said. "I can't do better, because I'm with the best." She turned to Julian. "Expect my divorce claims soon."

Julian smiled. "You can't have divorce claims, because we never officially got married."

Theresa swung her ponytail contemptuously. She had no idea what Julian was talking about, but… "All the better. I'm going to Mama's."

An hour later, Theresa had all her bags packed and in the car. She was fixing Little Ethan's car seat when Fox came out and stood by the car. "Ready to go, ex-stepmommy?" 

"Yes, ex-stepson," Theresa said, laughing. "You sure you wanna go with me? You'll be giving up…"

"Giving up what? Alienation and a place devoid of love? I'll manage, Theresa."

Theresa smiled, and Fox joined her once again. _"Oh, come what may. Come what may. I will love you, until my dying day!"_

The two got in the car and drove away.

REVIEW!!


	4. Spectacular Spectacular

Disclaimer-Passions and Moulin Rouge are not mine

Shout-Outs:

Neciekins: You like Sam/Ivy, eh? Almost everyone does. I don't really. I just don't think they compliment each other well. I mean, Ivy is pretty much spoiled rotten, and Sam is the middle-class working type. I don't mind the scheming and stuff that Ivy does—everyone does that—but what I really don't like about Ivy, Rebecca, and Julian is that they are prejudiced. That just doesn't sit with me too well. *Nod, nod* I just don't like Ivy that much. But don't worry, I won't make fun of her. In fact, I was toying with the idea of a David/Ivy, but I'm thinking that's pretty much a match made in Hell, so…

Oh, and I wanna thank you for being my reviewer. 

And for the song ideas, this one is about Luis and Sheridan. El Tango De Roxanne is being saved for Julian/Eve/TC/Antonio/Liz. One Day I'll Fly Away is being saved for Antonio/Liz. I was thinking of doing Like A Virgin for Kay and an OC. I couldn't use it for a Miguel/Kay because he's the one who made her lose her virginity. But can you send me all the words in a review if you have it? I don't have the CD and my DVD has a scratch.

N-e-way, read and enjoy!

Spectacular Spectacular

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant!" Sheridan whispered.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Antonio said, so sure that it was his.

Sheridan suddenly got up and left the room.

"Sheridan?" Antonio said, making to go after her.

"You stay," Nurse Susan said, gently pushing Antonio back unto the bed. No one but Beth noticed Luis walk out after her.

Beth clenched her fist. Now she was DEFINITELY going to kill Sheridan.

"Sheridan?" Luis called, running after the blonde woman.

"I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby," Sheridan kept repeating herself as she walked down the hall. "Someone's trying to kill me, I'm going to have a baby…"

"SHERIDAN!!" Luis yelled, grabbing her arm.

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Yeah, I think the whole hospital knows that by now," Luis said flatly. 

"But Luis, I'm pregnant with YOUR baby, and I'm married to YOUR brother."

"Which is why WE should tell HIM right now."

"But HOW can we? He thinks it HIS baby."

"And it's not fair for him to think that it is. We have to tell him right NOW."

Sheridan stared at Luis, an inner battle fighting throughout her stomach. "O…okay."

"Good." Luis hugged her with one arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

The two looked to see Antonio and Beth staring at them, apparently having escaped Nurse Susan. Antonio's eyes were flashing anger. "Why are you kissing my wife?"

"We're rehearsing a play!" Sheridan blurted out.

Luis stared at her like this: O_O?????

"We'll make a lie so transparent that he'll know we're lying!" Sheridan whispered in Luis's ear.

"And what's this play about?" Antonio asked.

"It...it…"

"It's about love," Luis interrupted. "About love overcoming all obstacles!"

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Sheridan said.

"Switzerland?" Antonio looked confused.

"India, it's set in India!" Luis yelped. "And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world. And she has a lover. But her kingdom is invaded by an evil maharajah! Now, to save her kingdom, she has to seduce the evil maharajah, therefore spurning her lover. But they find out that the maharajah has been fooled by the courtesan's rival into loving the courtesan. God, they need names…Well, the lover is a sitar player. His sitar is magical. It can only tell the truth."

"And it gives the game away," Antonio said flatly.

"Yes, of course!" Sheridan said. "And the play needs an investor."

"Well, I'll invest…"

Sheridan and Luis sighed with relief.

"If I find out more."

Sheridan looked at Luis. 

Luis sighed. _"It will be…Spectacular Spectacular. No words in the vernacular can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment."_ He dropped his voice. _"Returns are fixed at 10 percent."_ He raised his voice again. _"You must agree, that's excellent. And on top of your fee…"_

"You'll be involved artistically," Sheridan joined in, as the tempo started to pick up. _"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 years. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 years!"_

"Elephants!" Luis sang.

__

"Arabians!" Sheridan sang.

__

"Indians!"

"And courtesans!"

"Acrobats!

"And juggling bears!"

"Exotic girls!"

"Fire eaters!" they sang together. _"Muscle-men, contortionists, intrigue, danger…"_

"And romance," Luis sang.

Sheridan joined him again. _"Electric lights, machinery, and all that electricity! So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 years! So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 YEEEEEEEARS!! Spectacular Spectacular. No words in the vernacular can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment."_ The tempo slowed again. _"The hills are alive with the sound of music!"_ The tempo switched back. _"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 years. So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 YEEEEEEEEEARS!!"_

Antonio looked perplexed. "What happens in the end?"

Sheridan looked at Luis.

__

"The courtesan and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan!"

"But in the end, she hears his song," Sheridan offered.

__

"And their love is just too strong."

Antonio stared at them. _"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside,"_ he said darkly.

__

"So exciting the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 years!" The two pressed on.

__

"The sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one," Luis sang. _"Though the tyrant rants and rails, it is all to no avail."_

Sheridan joined in. _"So exciting, we'll make them laugh, we'll make them cry. So delighting…"_

"And in the end, someone dies?" Antonio said, as if he was expecting it.

Luis and Sheridan looked at each other. Time for the finale. _"So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, it will run for 50 YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARS!!!!!!!"_

Antonio stared at the two for a long time.

"The least you could do is respect my intelligence."

Antonio stormed out, quickly followed by the equally angry Beth.

Luis looked at Sheridan. Sheridan looked at Luis.

"Well…that went well," Luis said.

REVIEW!!


End file.
